


A thousand more

by Micte



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Human AU, i love dogs i've always loved dogs, otp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her, not wanting to worry about their past lives or the next: they had each other now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand more

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out of an otp au prompt i saw on tumblr (for more info, go to the end... but it's better if you read the fic first). 
> 
> Enjoy ! 
> 
> (so i found the au like two hours ago and it's almost two in the morning, english is not my first language bla bla bla i dont have a beta because life sucks bla bla bla please if you notice a mistake, let me know! that would be really nice!) 
> 
> courage the cowarly dog voice: what i do for this fandom.

Their reunions were always very emotional (and sexual, but only when the ages were right).

 

Being this weird mix of cursed/blessed lovers wasn’t easy, but what in life was easy anyway?

 

Some things stayed almost the same in every reincarnation: he would be born in winter and she would be born in summer; her names would always start with J and his would start with C (except that one time…)

 

They would wander Earth, in the same city or in different continents, trying to live their lives and looking for each other. They succeeded 90% of the time.

 

They were always pretty serious about their situation.

 

“You better look for me,” she said after the third or fourth life they had shared together, fierce and angry over the imminent separation, even in her deathbed.

 

“You better let me find you,” he said, kissing her one last time.

 

That life had been nice: they got to get old together.

 

But in the previous one… well, he knew she would give him an earful, but he had a really good excuse.

 

Or a shitty one; it was a matter of perspective.  

 

He had spent thirty years preparing for this last reunion, rehearsing the speech / apology so many times he could probably recite it backwards, but every logical thought disappeared from his head the moment he crossed paths with her on the street.

 

Is wasn’t uncommon for him to stand like an idiot every first time they met, what was weird was to find each other so casually: he was coming back from the grocery store and she was just hanging out with her friends from the University (He WANTED to believe that she was coming from the University. God, she looked so young!). 

 

They stopped right in front of each other. She let her friends continue without her.

 

“Hi,” she said smiling widely.

 

“Hi,” he said trying not to blurt out all the questions he wanted to ask. It had been so long since the last time he got to talk to her.

 

“Do you need any help?” she pointed at the grocery bags he was holding.

 

“I-I’m… it’s fine,” he stuttered and she giggled. Was he ever going to be able to give a cool first impression?

 

She took one of the bags on her arms anyway, “So, where do you live?”

 

Five minutes later they were at his place and two minutes after that they were rolling naked on his bed.

 

He forgot the groceries at the door and also to ask about her age; she didn’t even asked his name.

 

First he fucked her hard, because she begged him to and nothing made him happier than pleasing her. Then they made love as sweetly as possible because of all those years they’d been apart; they couldn’t live without each other, yet they managed to survive through every death and goodbye. Later, she fucked him hard, riding him angry and slapped him just after they finished and before the tears started falling down hear face.

 

“Where the hell were you?! I spent a whole life searching and waiting!” she laid over him, sobbing under his neck and rubbing tenderly over the red mark she had left on his cheek.

 

He held her close whispering apologies. Once she calmed down, she apologized for hitting him.

 

“…It’s not the worst thing you’ve done,” he said calmly thinking about that one time they met in the middle of a battlefield fighting for opposite armies, “Now please, tell me I’m not going to regret asking your age…”

 

She chuckled. Both of them loved this part of the reunion, the “how you’ve been living your life until now?”

 

“I’m twenty, don’t worry,” she pushed herself over the bed and pulled him with her so they could face each other, “you look older…”

 

“I’m almost thirty one…”

 

“Ooh…” she bit her lip while taking the time to admire his body, “And are you a teacher or some kind of authority figure?”

 

“No, but I was in the army…”

 

Her expression changed immediately. He knew she wouldn’t like that.

 

“Why would you…?”

 

“In this life I’m an orphan, I didn’t have anything…”

 

“And I’m illegal in this country but you don’t see me doing dangerous stuff to get money,” she sat to tower over him one more time, her hands over his shoulders, “what if you died younger?”

 

“But I didn’t.”

 

“But what if—” he kissed her and rolled them over until she was under him.

 

“I’m here now…” he whispered to her ear and started kissing her neck, “what should I call you in this life, Your Highness?”

 

Once upon a time, in one of their first lives, she used to be part of a royal family and he was a knight sworn to protect her, so in their reunions, or when he mixed up their names, he would call her that. It always worked, because it didn’t matter where they were or what they did, she would always be his queen.

 

“Jupiter,” she exhaled the word, arching her body to meet his.

 

“Like the planet?” he stopped his caresses to look at her. He was genuinely excited: that name was actually interesting in comparison to the others.  

 

“Yeah… my father here… it’s a long story,” she waved the invisible drama away with her one hand while the other ran through his blond hair, “And you? What do they call you in this life?”

 

“I’m Caine Wise”

 

She laughed and it made him want to start kissing her all over again.

 

“Caine…” she said, locking her eyes with his, “Caine, Caine, Caine… it’s almost ‘canine’ right?”

 

He tensed and she noticed. It was now or never.

 

“I… need to tell you something…”

 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened in our previous life?”

 

He got off her, sat against the wall and then guided… Her Majesty, Jupiter, to sit between his legs. He hugged her and got close to her ear: if he was going to say it, he didn't want to see her face.

 

“You know… this curse works in ways we cannot predict and the last time I did find you but I wasn’t… I didn’t look as always…”

 

“Did you avoid me for fifty years because you were ugly?” she sounded outraged at the sole insinuation of looks getting in the way of their feelings.

 

“No. I wasn’t ugly. At least you used to say I looked really cute…”

 

He could already feel his face turning red and it didn’t help that she moved to face him.

 

“What are you…”

 

“I found you. Or technically, you found me, and you loved me a lot, but it would have never worked out between us…”

 

He could almost see the dots connecting inside her head. A part of him wanted to keep the truth of that cycle of their lives hidden but he had to recognize that they had been through worst (and stranger) things together: she could handle it.

 

“Were you… my…” she sighed, trying not to freak out, “You were… Lucky?”

 

“First of all I want to say that it was a really unfortunate name you chose…” her hands covered her mouth as she gasped, “’cuz I didn’t feel lucky at all. Or… maybe I was because of all the cute puppies in the world you picked me… so thank you, Jupiter.”

 

“Oh my god!!,” she screamed, thorn between horror and amusement, “I had no idea!”

 

“I know.”

 

“And I cursed you so bad in front of… yourself!”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

That was the hardest: seeing her suffering because of his absence while he was right by her side. But what was he supposed to do? Create some kind of message? Tell her he was her dog? That would have made things really awkward for her, so he’d rather take all the weirdness of the situation over his shoulders. He had decided it was better to wait, even if it tortured him being that close to her everyday.

 

“Oh my poor thing,” she said hugging him, just like she had done every time she had stepped on him by accident. He held her close, glad that he could finally do it.

 

“You were always growling at my dates,” she said suddenly, “that’s cheating, you know I’d rather trust a dog than a person…”

 

“It wasn’t fair if I didn’t get to date anybody…” he said passing his hands possessively from her legs to her shoulders as she let go of him.

 

“But I got you a girlfriend!”

 

“Which I never touched!”

 

“This explains SO many things,” she said glaring at him, “did you steal my underwear?”

 

“No.” his answer came too fast and so she grabbed a pillow.

 

“You liar!” she tried to hit him.

 

They rolled in bed once more and stopped when he actually ripped the pillow with his teeth.

 

“This is going to be interesting…” Jupiter laughed trying to catch the flying feathers in her hands and then settling for Caine’s neck under her fingers, “you better keep looking for me…even if I reincarnate into a bird or a fish…”

 

He kissed her, not wanting to worry about their past lives or the next: they had each other now.

 

“And you better let me find you”.

**Author's Note:**

> otp reincarnation prompt: I don’t know how to tell you this but the reason you didn’t see me in our last reincarnation cycle is because for some fucked up reason I was reincarnated as your dog


End file.
